barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barneyallday's wishes/@comment-7776013-20150608203844
I think Barney Theme Song (It's Tradition!'s version) will be here soon for Barney Says Segment (It's Tradition!), Barney End Credits (It's Tradition!'s version), Barney Theme Song (It's Tradition!'s version), Barney comes to life (It's Traditon!), Hi Carlos (It's Tradition!), Hey everybody! It's time to Barney Says! (It's Tradition!'s version), And remember, I Love You! (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from It's Tradition!), Stella arrive at France) (Clip from Snack Time! (with the audio) and Audio from It's Tradition! and E-I-E-I-O), Stella leave from Scotland, Barney comes to play (It's Tradition!), Barney I love you (It's Tradition's version), Barney I love you (The Dentist Makes Me Smile's version), Barney A Camping We Will Go (1997 Version) (Clip from Sing and Dance with Barney! and Audio from It's Tradition!), Let's Make Our Own Our Silly Book! (Clip from Picture This! and Audio from It's Tradition!), Barney My Family's Just Right for Me (song) (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from It's Tradition!), Stella leave in Finland (Clip and audio from Easy Does It! and Audio from It's Tradition! and Up We Go!), Barney Fiesta Song (1997 Version) (Clip from Birthday Ole! and Audio from It's Tradition!), Hot Potato Four (It's Tradition!'s version) (Clip from It's Time for Counting! and Audio from It's Tradition!), BarneyInGrade11 can you upload Barney I Love you season 4 version 4 audio from It's tradition 1997 and Let's help mother goose! 1992 and clip from A little mother goose 2000. 17 more Barney Says Segment have Season 7-8. Don't forget Thanks (It's Tradition!) (Clip from Barney's Beach Party and Audio from It's Tradition!), Everyday is Audio from It's Tradition! For number 39 for Audio from It's Tradition! How many Audio from It's Tradition! Only just 39 audios! Here you go! Enjoy your YouTube! Let's Upload Opening to Barney & Friends The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) and Closing to Barney & Friends The Complete Fourth Season (Tape 2, Episode 3) - BarneyInGrade11 - Barney The Barney Bag (It's tradition!'s version) (audio from It's tradition 1997 and clip from Fun & games 1996) and Barney The Barney Bag 1993 version (audio from May i help you? 1993 and clip from It's tradition! 1997) For Scott for It's Tradition he forgot the English version "Just Spanish". On Sprout! A english copy of "It's Tradition". is coming soon. For the copy of English version without the Spanish Version. I think the whole complete episode "It's Tradition". On Ourfriendbarney, VideoStationBRNY, SGBarneyArchive, BarneyIn2014, BarneyInGrade11, Daniel Juravsky and The Mobile and don't forget Hannah Congratulations! Before... It's Tradition Episode and the Version without the Version. Let's Deleted the Spanish Version is closed! YIKES! I delete Spanish Version disappear! Who took the Spanish Version will lost! Because The English Version a copy of the Sprout! Before... PBS! YAY! The Season 4 is the finally complete! Now that's all that's left the Season 6 complete episodes "Count Me In!", Brushing Up On Teeth", "Good Job! (with the credits)", "It's Home To Me! (a copy that doesen't skip)" and "Here Comes the Firetruck! (episode)". Only 5 more Season 6 complete episodes!